Mary Anne's Dares II
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne was once again dared by Cokie: get into sugary and sweets, but she ended up in a coma and found out it was Cokie who wrote no sugar and sweets on the jar of jelly. Then, she got dared to skip a math test. Later, she learned Cokie paid a woman to kidnap Mary Anne, which got her father nervous. Plus, she got tricked when she learned Logan and Cokie dated for a week!
1. The Dare

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was at the mall with my dad on a Saturday afternoon. We had lunch and saw a movie and hung-out in the arcade like we always do when we're at the mall. We're having ice cream.

I have diabetes, but still allowed to have ice cream. It just needed to be sugar-free. I, Mary Anne Spier, can handle it just fine for a fifteen-year-old tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School. Normally, I'm with Cam Geary during the week from three to five. He was on vacation for two weeks. He'll return the week from Sunday.

Later, at FYE, I was looking at CDs when this immature girl, Cokie Mason, came to me. Oh, brother.

"I got a dare for you," said Cokie.

"Uh, no thanks," I said.

She did dares that were dangerous and stupid at the same time.

"I dare you to get into sugary and sweets," said Cokie.

"Sorry, but I can't get into that stuff. There is no way I'd be in a coma," I said.

Cokie is crazy. I'm glad I told her no. I didn't want health issues at my age. That night, at home, it was close to dinnertime. Good. I check my blood sugar that is either high or low. When I checked it, it was too low. At dinner, I had ravolis, which I can have with sauce, salad, and garlic bread. I had Diet Sprite. I like that flavor, so I'm glad I can still have it as long as it's diet.

After dinner, the blood sugar went back to normal. I checked my insulin to make sure it's clear enough and used it. I do that before I help the others out to be all set. That was my choice to do it that way and Dad agreed with me on that.

While I was helping out, I spotted Cokie at the back door.

"What is that creep doing here?" asked Dawn.

"I know what she's going to dare and she knows what I'd say to her. No. She dared me to get into sugary and sweet stuff. I told her no way. There is no way I'd be in a coma," I said.

"That's right. Way to go," said Meredith.

"Excuse me," I said as I went over and shut the curtains to block her.

"Good work," said Carlos.

"Can't she take a hint that she wasn't allowed to be near you because of those dumb dares?" asked Meredith.

"Apparently, she doesn't get the message," I said.

After I was done with my job, which was to wash the table, I was in my room reading. Then, a rock was hitting my window. Sure enough, it was Cokie. Why can't she leave me alone?

She was still daring to do sugary and sweets stuff. She thinks nothing would happen to me. Wrong. So, she told me not to say anything. She even dared me to skip a meal and insulin. I rolled my eyes as I closed my window and shut the shade. Diabetics shouldn't skip meals or insulin. I wasn't going to fall for her tricks.

I am sure if Stacey was dared, she'd say no in her firm voice like I was. I got into my nightgown at around eight-thirty.


	2. Mary Anne in the Coma

Then, an hour later, I was getting a headache and my blood sugar was 200 mg/dl. So, I went down to make myself a peanut butter and jelly (it was written sugar-free and no sweet flavor). I also had a banana. After that, I felt better.

But in the middle of the night, I must have been drinking five glasses of orange juice and six glasses of water. I almost did it quietly until Dad saw me.

"Are you okay?" asked Dad.

"I was getting water. In fact, I had five other glasses of water and six glasses of orange juice," I said.

When I was like two hours later, I was getting concerned. Something's telling me my blood sugar might be high. When I got my blood sugar machine, there was no batteries. No batteries? Then, I noticed the back of the thing was missing. How can that happen all of sudden? It wasn't like that last night. How can I check my blood sugar? I went to Dad right away.

"Dad," I said.

That was when he noticed and said, "Is something wrong, honey?"

"I was getting my blood sugar machine, I noticed there are no batteries and the back of the thing's missing. How can I check my blood sugar that way?" I asked. "It wasn't like that earlier."

He noticed I was right on that.

"You can try to put batteries in," said Dad.

"What size do they take?" I asked.

"Double As, we should have them," replied Dad.

I went down and without my luck, there was no batteries. They were gone, too. I was getting a minor headache on top of that. I went back to Dad to tell him there was no batteries.

"They were gone as well. I'm getting a headache," I said.

"Excuse me, Sharon," said Dad as we left for the hospital in a flash.

At the hospital, Dad was waiting anxiously to see how I was doing. That was when the doctor came.

"It was a good thing she went to you because her blood sugar was dangerously high at 750 mg/dl," said the doctor.

"How did it go that high?" asked Dad.

"We're not sure. She's in a coma now. She's in insulin shock. Did she forget to take it or something?" asked the doctor.

"She would never forget to do so," said Dad.

"She probably did by mistake," said the doctor. "We'll keep her here until her blood sugar goes back to normal, so it might take awhile."

"Okay," said Dad.

"You can go home to get some rest and come back to see her later on," said Dr. Wellington. "She's feeling very weak at this moment."

"What can she do? She noticed the thing for the batteries is missing and batteries were gone. She said it wasn't like that. When she tried to put batteries, they were gone, too," said Dad.

"She can get a new one unless she finds it," said Dr. Wellington.

The next day, Dawn said, "Why the jelly says no sugar and sweets written? It was a marker with Cokie's name on it. I bet she took the batteries and the thing for Mary Anne's blood sugar machine."

"That's what I'm thinking of. But how did she got in here to begin with?" asked Dad.

"She probably sneaked into write that. I bet that's how Mary Anne's blood sugar is high at 750 mg/dl and ended up in a coma. And, how come her insulin is gone?" asked Dawn.

"What?" asked Dad.

"Is that why she's in insulin shock?" asked Dawn.

"I bet that was the answer," said Dad.

"Did she knew that was gone?" asked my sister.

"I don't think so," replied my father.

When he told me later that day, I was stunned!

"How can my insulin be missing?" I asked. "And, why Cokie did that to me?"

Then, I remembered something: I told Dad about that dare and added, "I kept telling her no. She doesn't understand."

"Cokie dared you?" asked Dad who was shocked.

"Yes, she made me promised not to say anything," I said.

"Oh, wait until I see her mother," said Dad.

"I'm so stupid for not noticing what she did," I said.

"No, sweetie, it's not your fault. I blame it on Cokie," said Dad.

I still felt so bad though. I was in tears while Dad was holding my hand.

"I'm afraid of what Sharon would do. I don't want her to get worse and what if she doesn't trust me anymore?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," said Dad.

"Would she understand it was a dare and Cokie wrote those words on the jar of jelly?" I asked.

"I'll talk to her on that," said Dad.


	3. Another Dare, Skipping Math Test

A few days later, I was back at home resting on the couch like the doctor ordered. My blood sugar took forever to go back to normal.

"Time for supper," said Sharon.

"I'm feeling nauseous," I said.

That part was true.

"You should have something," said Sharon.

"I'm about to go get water," I said.

Just as I stood up, I almost threw up when I covered my mouth and rushed upstairs to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"I should go check on her. Excuse me," said Dad as he came in right away. "It's okay, honey, I'm here."

After that, I said, "Do you mind if I stay up here in case it happens again?"

"Sure, I don't blame you," said Dad. "Do you want anything else?"

"Just water please," I replied.

"Okay," said Dad.

Later, I fled over to the bathroom as I started vomiting. That was when Dad appeared to keep me company.

I felt fine before ten thankfully.

The next day, Cokie came over to us.

"Don't you dare come near us," said Kristy.

When she spotted my insulin and the back of the thing for my blood sugar and the batteries, she took them from Cokie.

"Hey," said Cokie.

"They do not belong to you, they're Mary Anne's," said Kristy as she gave them back to me while I put them in my diabetic pouch. "Because of you, she was in insulin shock and she had to get to the hospital to get her blood sugar checked. Her father is so mad at you for doing that."

"Who cares?" asked Cokie.

"We do. Get away," said Kristy in her snappy voice.

That made Cokie go away.

"That Cokie has major issues," said Dawn.

"You got that right," agreed Stacey.

I put the blood sugar machine back together and it worked fine now.

"When I knew I was low, I drank orange juice this morning," I said.

"There's another dare," said Cokie.

"How about not?" I asked.

"I dare you to skip math class with me to hang out," said Cokie.

"Don't think so, I got a math test tomorrow. I could get caught doing that," I said.

"Yeah, and my stepfather could flip out if he finds out," added Dawn.

"Exactly," I agreed.

Later, Cokie made me swear not to tell anyone what we would be doing tomorrow, but I walked away. I didn't care what she says. After school, I was studying for the math test. I don't know what she plans on doing.

The next day, in English, we were doing English questions. Later, in math, we were studying for a math test. I decided not to skip today's math class. I told Cokie that and she didn't like it one bit. Then, I was getting a headache all of sudden during the math test. Luckily, our math teacher lets me step out if I need to check my blood sugar and to use my insulin even during a math test. The funny part was when I checked my blood sugar, it was normal. Something must be wrong. I went to the nurse's office. Glad I did that because my blood sugar was high.

"Then, why did my blood sugar machine said it was normal?" I asked puzzled.

"Is it the batteries?" asked the nurse.

"It couldn't be, I just changed them yesterday," I said.

"I can check it for you in case," said the nurse.

Apparently, she was right. The batteries exposed. In fact, all of the batteries exposed. I bet it was Cokie who did something to cause that.

"Oh, my lord. How can I check to see if my blood sugar is back to normal?" I asked.

"You can use mine and give it back to me at the end of the day," replied the nurse.

"Good idea," I agreed.

I went out there and Cokie was out there. She could tell I was mad at her.

"Let's go hang out," said Cokie.

"No way," I said as I walked away.

But she grabbed me by my arm and left for outside near the trash cans.

"Let's get into them," said Cokie.

"Um, no thanks," I said as I went back to math class.

Of course, she made me miss the rest of the math test because the teacher caught me and told me not to do it again.

"Tell that to Cokie," I said as I told him about what happen after visiting the nurse's office.

"Are you saying Cokie made you skip the math test even though you're trying to do the right thing?" asked the teacher.

"Yes," I replied.

"Wait until I see her and send her to the principal's office. I'm not blaming you, I'm blaming that on her," said the teacher.

"You're suspended, your stepmom's coming by," said the principal.

"It's not her fault," said the teacher.

"Yes it is. She knows what she did was wrong," said the principal.

"She was just telling me Cokie was the one who made her do it and she was trying to do the right thing by saying no," said the teacher as we told him the whole story.

We talked it out with Sharon and Cokie got in trouble. Dad was probably at a meeting and I do know that he would believe me, too. I got excused from suspended and Cokie ended up getting suspended for a week. I was surprised Sharon didn't get mad though.


	4. The Secret Place for the Batteries

After school, I felt better after today when my teacher, the prinicpal, and I talked it out with Sharon. Glad Cokie was the one who got suspended. Good, I won't have any dares from her. They're driving me nuts. If it was the opposite, I'd be punished for two weeks since it's the house rules if we ever get suspended or detentions. Luckily, that hasn't happened.

Sometimes, it can be a mistake. Cokie is the one who blames anything on me. So, I would get excused from being punished because Dad believes me. I know he would be furious if they try to suspend me for nothing if I didn't speak up to tell the Math teacher the truth.

Later, at home, Dad was already home early.

"Sharon was telling me about today," said Dad.

"Good thing I told the Math teacher about what happened. I was heading to class after I visited the nurse since I knew the sugar machine wasn't working properly," I said as I told him about it and added all of the batteries exposed.

"Exposed?" asked Dad as I nodded.

"Glad I went to the nurse. She was letting me use hers for now until I get new batteries," I said.

"That was a good thing she did," agreed Dad. "We can go out for new batteries."

We left to buy some new batteries. I put them in my blood sugar machine.

"I'll keep them in a place where Cokie can't get a hold of them," I said.

"That would be the smart thing or if you need to, the nurse can hide it in their office desk in you need to change them in school," said Dad.

"I could do that. I'll leave the other pack at home," I said.

I liked that sound of it. That would keep them out of Cokie's sight. I'll put the other pack in my drawer with my clothes for now. I don't need her to come and steal them again.

That's what I did when we got back home and Dad didn't blame me for doing it that way. He thought that was another smart way to do it. I am not telling Cokie where I hid the batteries. I'll only tell the other girls tomorrow since Cokie's not around, but I am sure her friends might overhear it, so I'll be careful to mention it.

The next day, I went to the nurse's office to give her the batteries and she didn't blame me for that. Later, at lunch, I made sure neither Cokie's friends are around and told the girls what I did. They agreed with that idea so Cokie won't steal them.

"So, let's keep that a secret from Cokie and her friends in case they tell her," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Kristy.

The others agreed with me, too.


	5. Mary Anne Gets Kidnapped

A few days later, Cokie was back at school. She came to me. That was when I knew what she was going to do.

"Don't even think about daring me," I said.

"How did you guess?" asked Cokie.

"I just know, I'm not stupid," I replied.

"That's right," agreed Kristy.

Kristy and I walked away. That was the smart thing to do. I didn't want Cokie to get me into any more dares. They're stupid and dangerous. Later, Cokie dared me to get a ride from a stranger.

"Are you nuts?" I asked. "I learned that you shouldn't go anywhere with strangers."

"Yeah, you tell her," agreed Kristy.

"And, I am sure that could make my dad nervous. I know it will," I added. "Something bad could happen to me."

"So what? He will never find out," said Cokie.

"Wanna bet he would?" I asked as I walked away from her.

At lunch, the other girls agreed Cokie was crazy to dare me about riding with a stranger.

"You did the right thing by telling her no," said Stacey.

"What makes her think that your father won't get nervous by not finding out?" asked Dawn.

"Beats me," I replied. "There was no way I'd do that. I do not care what she says."

"Exactly," said Claudia.

After school, I was headed home when this stranger met up with me.

"Do you need a lift home? I was told to pick you up," said a woman.

"No thanks," I replied.

I was sure it could be Cokie who asked this woman to do so.

"I just need to do an errand before giving you a ride," said the woman.

"I have somewhere to be," I said.

This was a lie- I don't want a ride with a stranger. That makes me feel uncomfortable. She tried to grab me, but I got away in time. The next thing I knew, she almost hit me with this bat, but she missed me. I don't know what else happened, but she grabbed me by my shirt and took off with me. I must have been knocked out.

When I woke up an hour later, I was tied up in this chair at this person's house and I was trying to escape, but the woman was guarding me to make sure I didn't escape. Later, Dad was looking for me.

"Where's Mary Anne? How come she's not home yet? Did she had to baby-sit?" asked Dad.

"I'm not sure," said Sharon.

"You know what I heard from a classmate?" asked Meredith. "Cokie did this stupidest thing ever. She paid some woman to kidnap Mary Anne."

"What?" asked Dad. "Cokie did what?"

"Cokie almost dared Mary Anne to get a ride from a stranger, but Mary Anne refused to do so," said Meredith.

"Good thing she did. Cokie shouldn't do these things to Mary Anne at all," said Dad.

"I know," agreed Meredith. "Cokie thinks you wouldn't worry about Mary Anne. She told Cokie off that you would."

"You got that right it would," said Dad. "I should call the police."

"I would," said Sharon.

An hour later, when the woman left the room to do something, I knew it might be the best time to escape, so I untied the rope and I sneaked out and ran out before she could spot me.

Out there, I did not know where I was. I grabbed my stuff from the woman's car and left. Then, the police spotted me. I told them about what happened. The woman got arrested for what she did.

"The other police can bring you home, we'll let your father know," said the police.

"Okay, good," I said.

I was glad to be home safetly and when Meredith told me what Cokie did, I was stunned.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Meredith. "Dad knew you were coming home. He was relieved to know that."

Dad came home ten minutes later and boy, was I glad to see him! I went over to hug him and told him on how I escaped.

"That was smart of you," said Dad.

"I can't believe what Cokie did. I'm glad the woman got arrested. I tried to escape from her after wanting to give me a ride. She almost hit me with a bat, too, but she missed me when I got away. I didn't remember what happened next because I must have got knocked out. That was when I woke up at the woman's house," I explained.

"She almost hit you?" asked Dad as I nodded. "Wait until we see her in court."

"I know," I said.

The next day, the girls could not believe what Cokie did.

"Dad and I are going to court this week," I said.

"Good," said Stacey.

"I know," I agreed.

A few days later, I was getting nervous about what's going to happen, but Dad said not to worry about it. That made me feel a bit better after that. Later, at the court, Dad told the judge about everything and how I got kidnapped.

"I can't believe what a student did to paid you to kidnap my daughter," said Dad. "I called the mother, who's my client, to tell her. She's going to talk a long talk to her daughter about what she did."

He told the woman not to hit me again.

"You're going to stay away from my daughter," said Dad.

Dad put an restraining order to do so and it got approved. I was there and I was glad to know that.

"If you ever go near her again after you were told not to, I'll have you arrested again," warned Dad as the judge agreed with him.

The court ended and we left. That woman almost flipped on me to get her arrested, but luckily, Dad stopped her.

"Don't you dare flip out on my daughter," said Dad. "Maybe if you didn't kidnap her in the first place, that wouldn't happen."

The next day, I told the others all about it.

"Good, the woman got what she deserved, I'm glad your father put an restaining order to have her to stay away from you for now on," said Claudia.

"I agree. Dad warned her if she breaks the law, he'll have her arrested again," I said.

"Smart thinking," said Stacey. "We can keep this as a secret, it's nobody else's business about what happened."

"I'll have to agree with Stacey," added Kristy.

"I do, too," I said.

We all agreed we can keep it as a secret. Cokie wasn't around when I mentioned or when we decided not to tell anyone. I didn't want to tell Logan either.

"If you want to tell Logan, it's your choice," said Dawn.

"He can be an exception," continued Kristy.

"I don't think I want to, I don't feel comfortable doing so," I said.

"What if he wants to know? He was worried about you," said Claudia.

"I won't tell him unless he asked me," I said.


	6. Cokie the Liar

The next day, whenever Logan asked me about what happened to me yesterday, I would dodge the subject because I did not want to bring it up. That was my decision. I was going to tell him if he asked me, but I changed my mind. The other girls didn't know it. I know he was worried about me, but I rather not talk to him about it.

That afternoon, the girls found out I didn't tell him anything. Logan must have told them. They couldn't believe it.

"Why can't I? I wanted to avoid the subject," I said. "I decided to change my mind. There's nothing wrong with that at all. Would you want to do the same thing if that happened to you girls? I would understand."

"We'd talk about it," said Claudia.

"Only if you wanted to though," I pointed out.

I walked away. What I wanted to say that I forgot about it- as in I blocked it out. That helped me to keep my good grades. Dad understood that's what I wanted to do. He was the one who let me decide what I wanted to do- tell anyone or not. That was when I choose not to even though I only told the girls. I know who I would tell, don't you? Cokie- the one who started that trouble.

Speaking of the devil, she came to me. She noticed I was mad at her for what she did."

"Now what?" I asked. "You got that woman in trouble. Dad had to put a restrained order on her to stay away from me."

"So what?" asked Cokie.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from her. Then, she told me about something: sharing Logan. Since when she would share him with me? Dream on. I don't think he would want that. He's not interested in her- period. She doesn't understand that. I just laughed and left the school. I told the others that. They started laughing, too.

"Sure, she would," said Stacey.

"She doesn't care if he's not into her," said Kristy.

"I know," I agreed.

The next day, I was in the school library looking at books for a book report I would be doing when I saw Cokie coming in with Logan. I spotted them holding hands. That Cokie tricked me. I knew she was lying about sharing Logan. I picked out a book report on diabetes. It was for health class. I checked it out and left there. At lunch, I told the girls what I saw.

"I knew she lied," I said.

"I believe it," said Dawn.

"Cokie is the one to blame this time," said Kristy.

"That's true," I agreed.

Later, I told Dad about what happen and he was mad about that.

"I bet Logan would deny it anyway," I said.

"Probably," said Dad.

That night, I told Logan what Cokie was doing.

"Lied to you?" asked Logan.

"Yes, I knew she would lie. I saw you both," I said.

"You're imaging things," said Logan.

"No, I'm not stupid at all," I said. "Kristy knew about it, too."

I was so angry that I didn't speak to Logan the following day. I also didn't speak to Cokie either. When they tried to speak to me, I'd walk away ignoring them. Cokie didn't like it one bit. Well, I got news for her: that's too bad. She did the wrong thing to begin with. I would never be with someone who would lie to me.


End file.
